


Golden Rings

by slashyrogue



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Christmas Eve with Nigel and Adam. Old worries resurface as Nigel contemplates his planned marriage proposal and wonders if he's about to mess up a good thing. Adam surprises him with something he doesn't expect.





	

Nigel noticed Adam's increasing nervousness all throughout Christmas Eve. He shied away from him, flinched at being touched, and every time Nigel picked up his cigarettes Adam would stare at him expectantly till Nigel begrudgingly left the apartment to smoke. 

He wanted to ask, but knew Adam wouldn't tell him since he would've already. 

Plus Nigel was nervous himself. 

Two years with Adam had gone by so quickly that he was shocked by them, would lay awake staring at his sleeping Star wondering how he happened to be so fucking lucky.

What he had planned for this evening could cause it all to come to an end. 

He still remembered asking Gabi to marry him, the delight in her eyes and the way it burnt out so slowly during that first year after they wed. 

Fuck if he wanted that to happen with Adam. 

He pulled the ring out of his pocket, a gold band adorned with moons and just perfect. 

The minute Nigel had walked by and saw it in the jewelry store window he'd known. 

He sighed, putting it away and taking out his cigarette. A long drag, closing his eyes and letting it out slowly. 

"Nigel?" 

Nigel coughed, opening his eyes in surprise. "Darling what're you...?"

Adam was wearing his fluffy coat, scarf tied perfectly at his neck and pink cheeks making Nigel want to reach out. "I couldn't wait."

"For what, Star?"

"Take out another one."

Nigel laughed, shaking his head. 

"You're going to take up smoking, darling?"

Adam smiled, taking the box from him and slowly pulling out a cigarette. 

Nigel wanted to protest, take the box from him and demand to know just what Adam was even playing at. But what he saw on the end of the cigarette made his eyes widen. 

"Adam?"

Adam smiled, offering him the cigarette. "I think this one is yours."

He'd written MARRY ME NIGEL in his tiny script and on the end tied together were a pair of rings tied together.

"Star, you..."

Adam still didn't move, waiting for Nigel to take it. "I bought two rings because I thought it wasn't right for just one of us to have one, but if you don't..."

Nigel took the rings off, untying them and slipping one on his ring finger. His vision blurred as he whispered, "I was going to ask YOU, Star. You know?"

Adam frowned, "You were? Well you still can. I can take it back and..."

Nigel pulled him forward, the momentum causing his perfectly good box of cigarettes to scatter on the wet sidewalk. He shook his head.

"You'll take this ring from my cold, dead body. You..."

Adam's breath ghosted across his lips. "So this is a yes?"

He kissed him hard, the shudder that went through Adam making him want to never stop. 

"Yes, darling," he took Adam's hand and put on the second ring, reaching into his pocket to pull out his own, the delight in Adam's eyes making him smile, "Would you marry me, Adam? Be my Star forever and ever?"

Adam kissed him, shivering still in the cold but making no move to stop. Nigel felt his back come against the brick of their building, not caring in the slightest. 

The breathless, "Yes," was all he needed to keep him warm.


End file.
